LA PILDORA DEL AMOR
by aniyasha
Summary: Yasha una fan, esta decida a utilizar cualquier metodo para tener a Minato, una bruja le regala una pildora que si te la tomas te enamoraras de la primera persona que veas. kushina tendra que librar una gran batalla para rescatar a Minato del conjuro.
1. Chapter 1

NI HAO.- publico querido, yo de nuevo, con una nueva historia.

.

_**Sé que es un poco tard,e pero esta historia es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi hermanita Hinataforever, disculpa la tardanza, pero como ya sabes, es difícil para mí actualizar. Espero que te guste, con todo mi amor y cariño. Feliz cumpleaños. **_

La idea de la píldora del amor, la saque de un capitulo de mi otro amor Ranma, la historia es completamente mía, es lo que mi imaginación da, y si, me imagino cosas muy raras.

Yasha es un personaje inventado por mí, lo acepto, soy yo, aquí la are de loca obsesiva, también tengo que reconocer que realmente soy así.

En esta historia como hermanas tengo a tres grandes autoras, y es que cuando escribí la historia, solamente tenía tres hermanitas, ahora ya somos más.

Hermanitas: Sorahime, Hina (Hinataforever), Tsuki (tsuki no akari-chan).

La historia es de tres a cuatro capítulos, aun no la termino pero si ya tengo otro capítulo más, incluso no es la única historia que ya empecé, aun cuando no las he subido, ya he escrito otras más, pero todo a su tiempo.

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Yo solo sueño con ellos.**_

**LA PILDORA DEL AMOR.**

**By. Aniyasha**

Era de Noche, la luna brillaba en el firmamento, atreves del bosque corrían rápidamente cuatro ninjas de Konoha, la líder de ojos dorados iba adelante del grupo. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, se dio cuenta de un altercado que sufría una persona, no quería intervenir, pero se interponían en su camino, así que tendría que quitar el obstáculo.

-—¡ Hazte a un lado anciana! —- una chica de larga cabellera negra con destellos azules y risos al final, quito del camino a una anciana que estaba siendo a tacada por un grupo de ninjas. Los ojos dorados de ella se posaron en su contrincante que acababa de utilizar un ninjutzu para abrir la tierra.- — eres bueno, a tacando a quienes no se pueden defender, pero yo no soy como ella—- utilizó su técnica de fuerza brutal y tras tres golpes el ninja cayo muerto. Lo miro fríamente y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba la anciana y sus tres hermanas.

La bruja de avanzada edad, miro sorprendida a la chica de ojos ámbar.

-—¿cómo te llamas?.- pregunto

-—Yasha Uzumaki.- — contesto simplemente.- — ¡vámonos!, tenemos que llegar a Konoha.

Sus tres hermanas asintieron y se dirigieron donde ella estaba. La anciana registro entre sus cosas, en búsqueda de algo. Cuando lo encontró sonrió radiante. Y firmemente se acerco a la chica de ojos ámbar.

-—Te quiero darte esto como pago por rescatarme.

-—¡No quiero nada!, me molesta la gente que abusa de los seres más inferiores.- — se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz de la anciana la detuvo.

-—Te dará el amor del hombre a quien tu amas. —-Eso fue suficiente para que Yasha, se fijara en las píldoras que le estaba obsequiando.- — se que amas a alguien y no te corresponde, pero con esto.- —deposito en las manos de la chica una píldora color rojo.- — podrás obtenerlo.

-—¡Solo dices tonterías!.

—-¡No!, digo la verdad, inténtalo no pierdes nada.- — miro con sus ojos azules el rostro de desconfianza de la ninja.- — dáselo a tomar, y después de que el la trague, que te mire. El amara a la primera chica que mire después de tomar la píldora. El hechizó es el más fuerte, y simplemente algo mas fuerte puede contrarrestarlo, así que es prácticamente imposible que se libre de él. Después de 24 horas es todo tuyo.

Yasha tomo la píldora con desconfianza y se la guardo en su chaleco de ninja, junto con sus tres hermanas desaparecieron.

La anciana bruja, sonrió macabramente, mientras se pulverizaba en el viento, estaba hecho, su venganza contra la pelirroja llamada Kushina se llevaría a cabo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M Y K-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las cuatro ninjas llegaron temprano a la aldea, y fueron directo a descansar al medio día, darían el informe de su misión al Hokage.

-—¿crees que en realidad funcione?. —- Tsuki, la hermana menor de todas ellas hablo, refiriéndose a la píldora que la bruja le dio a su hermana.

Las cuatro chicas estaban en su departamento que compartían.

Sorahime, se encontraba cocinando, con ayuda de Tsuki.

Hina, junto con Yasha estaban limpiando la sala y acomodando la mesa para comer.

-—No perdemos nada, como dijo la anciana, si intentamos darle la píldora —- yasha miro a sus hermanas.- — tengo que pensar en un plan para dárselo a Mina-chan.

—-No considero que utilizar magia se ha bueno.- — Sorahime hablo tranquilamente.- — Minato ama profundamente a kushina.

Los ojos dorados brillaron con odio.

—-Él es mío, kushina ni se da cuenta que Minato es un hombre, siempre lo trata mal, no lo valora, no son novios, simplemente amigos, y eso es suficiente para mí. No me daré por vencida, lo conseguiré con cualquier método.- — de pronto todas callaron y se miraron entre sí.- — ¡lo tengo!, a Mina-chan le gusta los dulces, se lo daré junto con otros dulces, pasara de incognito y lo tendré.- — grito eufóricamente, saliendo del departamento en búsqueda de dulces parecidos a la píldora.

Sus hermanas negaron con la cabeza, Yasha era una buena persona, un excelente ninja, pero cuando se obsesionaba con algo o alguien, no había poder humano que la detuviera. Y Minato Namikaze era su máxima obsesión, aun que supiera que amaba perdidamente a Kushina, su prima lejana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M Y K-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Minato caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, quería regalarle algo especial a kushina, y por fin declarársele abiertamente, así que se dispuso a ver en todas las tiendas de la aldea, algo digno de su gran amor.

De repente sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y después unos brazos que lo rodeaban, el cabello largo negro azulado con rizos enmarcaban una hermosa cara, unos ojos dorados lo miraban con gran adoración, la prima muy lejana de kushina que había llegado alrededor de un año a la aldea, lo abrazaba en estos momentos como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Ella se había vuelto la número uno en la lista de su fans, a diferencias de las otras, Yasha, era decidida, siempre persistente, y aun que tenía que reconocer que él la consideraba encantadora, su sonrisa alegre, sus ojos traviesos, su forma de ser fuerte y decidida, le atraía, si, pero le atraía porque veía en ella a kushina.

Sabía que era malo compararlas, pero no podía evitarlo, si no fuera por el físico y una que otra actitud, Yasha podría pasar como la hermana gemela de kushina.

-—Mina-chan, acabo de llegar de una misión, te encantara escuchar mi aventura, ven vamos a platicar al parque.

Y sin pedirle permiso, tomo de la mano a un Minato sorprendido, y lo encamino rumbo al parque.

En eso, pensó Minato, también se parecía Yasha a kushina, tomaban lo que deseaban.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M Y K-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Llevaban media hora platicando amenamente en el parque, los dos eran buenos amigos.

—-Te traje esto.- — Yasha le tendió, tres dulces casi idénticos en forma, pero de color distintos, rojo, azul y amarillo.- — come, son para ti.

Minato siendo tan confiado como de costumbre, agarro los dulces y comió el primero de color azul.

—-saben muy ricos, guardare los demás para más tarde.

—-¡No!- — Yasha grito muy fuerte mente.- — comételos ahora, saben mejor si se comen juntos.

—-De acuerdo.- — saco de la bolsa el dulce rojo, cuando casi se lo puso en los labios y casi se lo come, alguien lo golpeo en la espalda ocasionando que lo escupiera. El chacra rojo de kushina, se sentía demasiado alterado.

Yasha que había observado todo, sintió euforia al notar como Minato se comía el dulce, estaba a punto de ser suyo para siempre, pero como de costumbre la idiota de su primita venia y la regaba.

—-Te estaba buscando Namikaze, perdiste una apuesta ´ttebane y me pagaras mis tazones de ramen, así que vámonos.- — agarro a un Minato por la espalda, y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

Los ojos dorados miraron con odio a la pelirroja, que ni siquiera se digno a mirarla, después se posaron en la píldora que estaba tirada en suelo. La levanto, la limpio y se dirigió rumbo a su departamento, tenía mucha hambre, ya después se encargaría de ajustar cuentas con su adorada primita.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M Y K-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-—si no te saco de ahí, todavía estarías en los brazos de esa tipa. —- kushina comía apresuradamente otro tazón de ramen, tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo.- — ¡eres capaz de dejarme plantada!

—-Kushina nos veríamos dentro de una hora, y simplemente platicaba con ella, no veo nada malo.- — Minato tranquilamente comía su ramen.

—-Pagaras por todo lo que coma en compensación por hacerme enojar, no la soporto.

—-Ella se parece mucho a ti, tal vez por eso no se llevan.- — comento distraídamente un rubio, pero fue piñizcado en el hombro.- — ¡kushina trata de tranquilizarte!- le dijo sobándose donde había sido lesionando.

—-Si tanto te gusta, quédatela, me voy no soporto cuando te pones a platicar de ella.

Minato observo como kushina se apartaba de su vista, muy enojada, suspiro de frustración y se alborotó el cabello.

Desde que su prima lejana llego, de cierta forma ellos se habían distanciado. Era el colmo que a la edad de 18 años, no pudiera declarársele a la pelirroja, de cierta forma le daba terror pensar en cómo reaccionaría ella si supiera que la amaba, Kushina simplemente lo veía como alguien de su familia, _un hermano mayor_, era lo que le había comentado en una ocasión que era para ella. No quería que perdieran su amistad.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-M Y K-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

HASTA AQUÍ,

Si lo sé, esta rara la historia.

Gracias por sus comentarios. Me iluminan la vida y me hacen muy pero muy feliz.

Sayo nos leemos y que estén bien.


	2. La batalla de las Fans

Ni hao publico querido, aquí yo reportándome con el final de la historia que le prometí a mi querida hermana Alessandra, quien me solicito la continuación, se la prometí hace meses pero apenas tuve tiempo, pero cumplo, así que aquí esta, para ti con todo mi cariño, espero que te guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

Comunidad Irresistible Naranja

Facebook

.

.

.

.

Club hermanitas Naranja

Regalo para Alessandra

.

.

.

Capitulo 2.- La Batalla de Fans.

.

.

.

El día era gris, el aire frio como anunciando una tormenta. Los ojos azules de Minato miraron el cielo buscando algo, no sabía porque, pero sus sentidos estaban sensibles, como si le anunciaran que algo iba a pasar…

.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-No estoy muy segura de esto.- decía sora, viendo como su hermana convoco a una reunión de fans de Minato.

-Si yo intentara controlarlo sola no podría.- explico Yasha a su hermana.- Minato es muy fuerte y será por las malas que se traje la píldora, el día de hoy de nuevo intente dársela por las buenas y ¡falle!, ¡por culpa de estúpido fu-baka!.- frunció el ceño pero sonrió siniestramente.- claro a él no le agradara ver la sorpresita que le tengo.- la mirada dorada brillo intensamente al ver a la congregación de mujeres ahí presente. _Que empezara la acción. Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente. _

Tsuki, trato de hacerla reaccionar.

-Nee-chan, tranquilízate creo que estas exagerando las cosas, cuando esto comience nada las parara.- estaba nerviosa no podía evitar ver con asombro como todas esas mujeres lucharían hasta el final.

-¡Exacto!, nada parara a todas las mujeres de Konoha por conseguir a Minato.- susurro antes de levantar la voz y gritar.- han sido convocadas en esta tarde para tener la oportunidad de ganar por siempre el corazón de Minato Namikaze.- les mostro la píldora roja que tenía en sus manos.- esta pequeña cosa puede causar el enamoramiento en una persona para siempre.- hizo énfasis en sus palabras obteniendo la atención de todas.- he tratado, y no lo negare en quedármelo para mí, pero no he tenido éxito, ya estoy harta de hacerlo por las buenas, utilizare la fuerza, pero como todas ustedes saben, él es demasiado fuerte y al no poder hacer sola esta misión les brindo la oportunidad de batallar por él. Logremos juntas que se tome la píldora y después entre nosotras mismas una batalla, la que gane se lo queda.

Completo silencio en ese domo, las ahí reunidas miraban con desconfianza a Yasha, esta sonreía abiertamente. La píldora brillo intensamente en las manos blancas. El objetivo era claro y el premio demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

-yo luchare…- se escucho una voz sensual y atrevida

-yo participare…

Y así sucesivamente una ola de voces se alzaron, Yasha sonrió aun mas. Todo salió como ella quería.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

_Escapar de sus fans nunca había sido difícil como en estos momentos. _

Minato doblo en la esquina de la casa a una gran velocidad, a los ojos de muchos no habían visto nada, pero sus captoras no eran simples humanos. Las mujeres que lo perseguían lo asombraban con la determinación con la que querían capturarlo. Él nunca las había tratado mal, su educación y principios impedían tratarlas como merecían. En estos momentos nos sabía porque querían capturarlo y amordazarlo, según escucho como comentario de algunas lunáticas que lo buscaban.

Esquivo otra trampa de un Jutsu de un solo salto y comenzó a saltar por los tejados de las casas, una red de chakra casi invisible lo detuvo un momento, pero pudo salir ileso, esas mujeres querían atraparlo, nunca las había visto de esta manera, iban en serio con eso de capturarlo, lo habían intentado de todo, hasta hacerse pasar por su Sensei Jiraiya, el Hokage, entre otros ninjas.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento algo agitado, había intentado salir de la aldea pero estaba atrapado, un sello de perímetro le impedía salir por las buenas y él no quería utilizar la fuerza, por eso se dedico a correr y esquivarlas, ellas se darían cuenta que no podían atraparlo y dejarían de perseguirlo.

-Déjenlo tranquilo…

La voz de Kushina lo puso en alerta se acerco al campo número siete y vio como su pelirroja se enfrentaba a un grupo de seguidoras. Antes de que ellas le hicieran daño alguno, él intervino salvando a su amiga. Aventó bombas de humo lagrimosas y cargo a Kushina en sus brazos llevándola con él.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar seguro de tras de una cascada, miro a la pelirroja que traía en sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien Kushina?

-Te amo Minato

Esa contestación lo dejo en estado de shock y con sorpresa sintió los labios de ella sobre los de él. Olvidándose de todo la deposito en el suelo sin perder contacto con sus labios, ella introdujo hábilmente en la boca de él la píldora.

Minato se atraganto y la soltó, el abrazo se rompió y la transformación también.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Mírame

La urgencia de la voz de Yasha lo puso alerta.

Él estaba de frente y ella estaba segura que por fin pudo tomarse la píldora, su plan funciono, debía de haberlo atacado así desde un principio, lo único que desequilibraba a Minato era Kushina. Ese pensamiento le hizo hervir la sangre, pero se controlo y se puso a escasos Centímetros de él. Ahora lo importante era que él la mirara y se olvidaría de su ´prima para amarla a ella. Él corazón de Minato por fin seria suyo.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto Yasha?.- pregunto molesto.

Pero antes de que ella respondiera, llegaron las demás mujeres y al verlo ahí indefenso atacaron con todo a Minato, dejándolo preso y a merced de ellas.

.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

.

El campo de entrenamiento seria el lugar donde todas batallarían por ganar a Minato.

-¡Silencio!.- sentencio Yasha.- ya esta la primera parte del plan, ahora se harán batallas entre nosotras mismas, y la que resulte vencedora podrá retirar la venda de los ojos de Minato, él se enamorara de la primera persona que vea.

El grito de euforia de las mujeres ahí reunidas era bullicioso.

Minato estaba atado con una red de chacra especial.

Sería el plato fuerte de alguna loca ahí presente y si lo que había escuchado gritar a Yasha era cierto, él estaba en grandes problemas. Tenía que apresurarse para deshacer el sello que lo aprisionaba.

Afortunadamente Kushina no estaba en la aldea.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Cuando yasha dio la orden todas empezaron a batallar, ella se quedo a lado de Mina-chan, cuidándolo. Sonrió con deleite, ella ganaría el corazón del rubio.

Los minutos pasaron, las batallas comenzaron.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que de la nada apareció kushina, enfrente de ella, con una mirada roja anunciando su mal humor.

-¡Deja a mina-chan!.- aprovechando la sorpresa en los ojos dorados golpeo a Yasha aventándola lejos de Minato.- no te preocupes.- le aseguro a Minato, poniéndose a su lado, miro la red que lo cubría.- no permitiré que ninguna de estas locas te toquen.

-Veo que ya sabes de qué se trata todo esto.- Yasha se recompuso pronto del ataque sorpresa.- no puedes quitarle la venda a Minato de los ojos, a menos que quieras que se enamore de ti, por culpa de magia poderosa.

Kushina no creía eso de la magia, pero en el mundo existían muchas cosas misteriosas y era mejor no arriesgarse.

-No he venido aquí para hacer que Minato se enamore de mi de esta forma.- los ojos rojos miraban a todas las mujeres ahí presentes, que eran muchas, todas alrededor de ella, otras ya se encontraban en el suelo derrotadas.- ¡he venido a protegerlo de ustedes!.

Yasha alzó una cena.

-Que quede bien en claro que si no sales de aquí en este momento, te enfrentaras a todas nosotras.- amenazo Yasha en posición de combate.

-No te tengo miedo ttebane.- contesto firmemente Kushina, también en posición de combate.

Las mujeres se pusieron en fila india para turnarse y golpear sin piedad a la pelirroja, aquí se jugaba la felicidad de Minato y nadie sedería.

-¡No lo hagas Kushina!.- grito Minato desesperado.- ellas son muchas y no juegan limpio.

-No te preocupes.- dijo muy segura de su fuerza.- yo me encargare que ninguna se te acerque, no te pueden tratar así, como un objeto, eres libre de amar a quien quieras.

-¡Kushina por favor!

-No pasara nada mina-chan, yo te rescatare a si como tú me rescataste.

-¡Basta de palabras!, ¡ataquen!.- grito Yasha. Viendo como una en una de las fans ahí presentes a tacaban con todo a kushina, ella observo con frialdad y a su pesar admiración como ella respondía al ataque con todo, y era cierto lo que dijo Minato ahí nadie jugaba limpio.

Mordidas, arañazos, cachetadas, patadas, Jutsus, golpes sucios y extremidades femeninas, jalones de cabellos, otros trucos sucios. Era increíble como una mujer podía pelear por un hombre.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un puño le pego directo en cierta parte muy sensible, no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y sentir un gran dolor, alguien le jalo el cabello y gruño de frustración, un mordida traía en su mano izquierda y dolía mucho, todo eso y muchas heridas más sentía en todo el cuerpo, aun así darse por vencida nunca.

_Nadie podía robarle a Minato._

Y con la determinación que siempre la ha caracterizado se levantaba de la tierra y se enfrentaba nuevamente a sus adversarias.

-¡son unas idiotas!.- y comenzó a repartir golpes a diestra y siniestra.

Yasha observaba todo esperando el momento indicado…

Kushina comenzaba a cansarse y fastidiarse.

Un golpe en el estomago le saco el aire y la aventó cerca de Minato. No pudo evitar gritar.

-ahora.- susurro Yasha .- saco kunais y los arrojo.

Kushina pudo abrirlos ojos para apreciar el momento exacto en que Minato recibió el ataque que Yasha mando.

La espalda de él sintió el impacto, sus ojos azules miraron a Kushina intensamente. Él la cubrió con su cuerpo. Ambos se perdieron en sus miradas.

-¡Tonto!.- grito frustrada la oji dorada. Se acerco a él despacio, estaba en un charco de sangre, alargo su mano para tocarlo pero su prima lo impidió.

-Espero que todas estén satisfechas con lo que han hecho.- la voz fuerte de Kushina hizo vibrar los corazones de las ahí reunidas.- él tiene el derecho a estar con quien desee, y ustedes lo han lastimado.- pudo cargarlo con gran esfuerzo.- si no quieren morir, aléjense de él.- sentencio la pelirroja.- por que la próxima vez, no luchare limpio.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_._

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

Ese pensamiento la consumía, las palabras de su adorada prima le dejaban un sabor amargo en la boca. El Hokage las había mandado lejos por un buen tiempo.

Minato se recupero y hoy lo daban de alta.

-Hola Kushina…

Los ojos violetas se perdieron en el azul.

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

_Si él te ama es por la magia…_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y su mente le brindo recuerdo de ellos dos, todo lo que habían pasado a lo largo del tiempo, cada vez que él la salvaba, que la cuidaba, que la protegía, que la miraba, y siempre había sido así, ahora se daba cuenta, él la miraba diferente a todas, la miraba como si ella fuera única.

Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar respuestas. Pero Minato se limito a observarla con esa calma y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-Eres un gran tonto ttebane.- lo regaño e hizo un puchero con los labios.- ¡vamos!.- le agarro la mano y lo encamino por las calles de Konoha, y como siempre él se dejaba arrastrar por ella.- lo diré solo una vez Namikaze.- su voz se torno seria.- Te amo.

Minato apretó fuertemente la mano de Kushina y la jalo a él. Ambos quedaron abrazados en medio de las calles de Konoha mirándose intensamente, él le sonrió como solo podía hacerlo con ella.

-Te amo, Kushina

Ella rompió el espacio que les faltaba y lo beso para marcar su territorio.

Podía sentir la magia, si… siempre la había sentido, él la había amado como ella, desde un principio…

_**Si él la amaba por la magia del amor, de su amor…**_

Fin…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si lo se muy rara ¬¬

Culpa a mi imaginación…

Gracias por leer, continuare todas mis historias y aunque tarde, todas tendrán final.

Mil gracias por sus bellas palabras, me encantan sus comentarios,


End file.
